Mrs. Koothrappali
Mrs. Koothrappali is the mother of Raj and Priya, and four other children. She usually communicates with Raj via along with her husband, V. M. Koothrappali; they want Raj to get married and give them grandchildren, but she is unimpressed with Penny as a possible mate for her son. She considers Howard the closest thing she has to a . She calls him, "that boy". She enjoys reruns, which are apparently new to . She and her husband order Raj to set up a meeting with Lalita Gupta (from Raj's childhood) and tell Raj that she has given Lalita Raj's contact information and to expect a phone call. She tells Raj that Lalita is now in {\{w|dental school}} and this will make a very good match. Raj refuses on the grounds that he is a grown man and will not agree to an . Sheldon counters with his knowledge of the history of arranged marriages in India and why they tend to work better than the more modern cultural notion of "romance" which (according to Sheldon) did not become en vogue until the . Raj gets mad and tells Sheldon not to explain his own culture to him, and wishes his parents would stop ordering his life. Since Raj refuses and insists he cannot talk to women, Howard calls Lalita for Raj and impersonates Raj, setting up a date at a . Raj gets upset because he cannot talk to women, so Penny offers to help out since she is attending bartending school. She gathers the boys around (with Sheldon ordering his usual "virgin " and asks for it to be diet) and gives Raj a - and Raj suddenly starts talking to Penny after drinking the alcoholic beverage. The friends are all shocked as Raj laments his inability to talk to women as he sits and talks to Penny, looking her in the eye - until she points it out. So she offers to make him the Grasshopper drink when he meets Lalita for the date. At the restaurant, Penny gives Raj the Grasshopper, where Raj gets drunk and makes an "ass" out of himself, repeating "little Lalita, little Lalita, little Lalita" and reminds her how fat she used to be and other insensitive comments. Then Lalita meets Sheldon, who is struck by her resemblance to Princess Panchali, an Indian princess in one of his favorite books from childhood. Raj, realizing that Lalita is pushing him aside, threatens to beat up Sheldon for taking "his" woman (and getting him in trouble with his parents). Lalita and Sheldon go out to eat instead, and Raj must answer to his parents on the , who declare that Raj has fallen prey to the Western lifestyle and has become an alcoholic. Then they scold Sheldon for ruining their chances for grandchildren and Raj's name, which confuses Sheldon, who wasn't aware that he was actually out on a date with Lalita. While arguing with Raj and Sheldon via the webcam about Lalita, Mrs. Koothrappali abruptly says they must go now, because "Doogie Howser" is on. ("The Grasshopper Experiment") Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:The Koothrappalies Category:Articles With Photos Category:Cast Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 1 Category:Raj Category:Guest Appearances